Chapter 21
Chapter 21 is the 21th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary A new event named ‘Shrine Maiden Day has been organized in Maid Latte. Naoya is sad because he got a fortune cookies of bad luck. Ryuunosuke and Ikuto ask Misaki to give it a try as well. Misaki gets a fortune cookie in which it was stated that if she is in debt with someone, its time to return the favor. Misaki looks surprised. Next day at school, Misaki is surprised to see Shouichirou hanging out with Soutarou. Soutarou states that he always feels a girl’s aura around Shouichirou, so he decided to help him out. Shouichirou freaks out and declares that he will prove to everyone that he can be more manly. After school, Misaki approaches to Takumi and tells him that she would like to clear off her debts. Takumi says that he would like her to be his personal maid. Annoyed, Misaki asks if he really means it, surprising Takumi. Takumi is then seen in his apartment. He remembers Misaki asking him if he really meant what he was saying. Smiling, he says to himself that he has never had enough. Aoi shows up in Maid latte, dressed as a girl. Misaki asks if he has some business to which he replies that he just came to play around. Ikuto is seen drawing a picture when Ryuunosuke and Naoya remind him that it is time for the shop to be closed. Just then, a guy named Maki Kanade arrives and proposes to Satsuki that he would like to buy the shop, surprising her. He says that he is from the Maki dinning group, a very famous group in the food service industry, and plans to build a new dining place in place of the building. The Idiot trio freak out, but Maki ignores them. Everyone is shocked and they put up different questions, but Maki smoothly replies. Misaki is shocked when Tora Igarashi arrives. He introduces Maki as the vice president of the student council of Miyabigaoka. He tells everyone about the Footman audition that will be held next weekend to recruit new workers. He along with Maki and the others leave, stating that he would be waiting for the answer. Misaki is still shocked and follows him outside. She asks if they are planning to buy the place only because she works there. Tora orders Maki to go ahead and holds Misaki‘s chin, saying that she is still wearing an interesting outfit. Takumi arrives and pulls her back. Tora says that he is only watching over Maki and nothing else. He further says that if she wants to overcome Maki‘s determination, then words wont be enough. He leaves saying that females are not allowed to participate in the audition, even though he would have liked to see how well she serves the customers. Satsuki is still in shock. Misaki arrives, dressed as a guy, and states that she will definitely protect the shop. Everyone is surprised, while Takumi peacefully smiles. On the other hand, Shouichirou and Soutarou also notice the Footman audition poster. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters